warcraftlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowstalkers of Borean Tundra
The Shadowstalker quest chain, takes place in Borean Tundra, during Nerubian's assault on Borean Tundra. Shadowstalker Luther has not been returned from his mission which worries Barthus, if Luther has not gone rogue. He sends Shadowstalker agents to find Luther. The journey starts from Luther's corpse all the way to abduction of living and dead Horde soldiers and transforming them into Scourge monsters. Shadowstalker Getry finds the real Necrolord behind this plan, Varidus the Flenser. In the end, Saurfang comes to save Getry and Ickoris from dying at the hands of Varidus and slays him. Untold Truths Shadowstalker Barthus was worried about one of his best field agents, Shadowstalker Luther. Barthus had sent Luther to the northern Mightstone Quarry, to gather intelligence on the Nerubians. The Shadowstalkers were a group sent by Varimathras to aid the Northrend campaign. But their true purpose was something different. Spy, with a little assassination. Barthus was not concerned if Luther was dead, it was ideal for him, but he thought it was far worse than that. He suspected that Luther had turned rogue, or even traitor. Barthus sent another Shadowstalker to find Luther, dead or alive and report back to Barthus. The agent sent by Barthus found the corpse of Luther in the northern Mightstone Quarry. The agent was surprised that the Nerubians didn’t devour the corpse. Then the agent realized that the corpse was toxic, and the death was self inflicted by a deadly poison. The agent finds a journal in the robes of Luther’s corpse. The agent sent by Barthus returns and delivers the news of Luther’s death by a deadly poison and handed over the Luther’s journal. Barthus skims through the pages of the journal, looking for anything of importance and arrives on the last page. Barthus discovers frantic scribbling. It reads as follows:- Necrolords. At least a dozen by my count. Farms to west being used as some sort of horrible spawning glade for Scourge. Row upon row of victims. I think they’re on to me. Made a dash for the hold. I won’t be captured alive. Dreadvenom hemotoxin. If they decide to bite into me, they’ll be in for a surprise." After reading the last page of journal, Barthus decided to notify Garrosh Hellscream of this astonishing news. Message to Hellscream Shadowstalker Barthus tears the last page of journal and puts it into his robes. He sends a team to scout the farms. Barthus comes to notify this news to Garrosh Hellscream. Hellscream told Barthus not to burden him with nonsense. Barthus gives journal’s page to Hellscream and tells him of the situation. Hellscream makes it clear to Barthus that he is trying to win a war and needs all the soldiers at primary points of conflict and can spare none for small problems. Hellscream thinks a moment and sends one reinforcement to Shadowstalker Ickoris west of Warsong Hold into the farms. Ickoris is stunned to see that Hellscream had sent just one reinforcement, when they demanded more. The Warsong Farms Shadowstalker Ickoris needs more information before they can plan and act. So the reinforcement and Ickoris himself go to a scouting mission. They went to three sites including the Warsong Granary, Torp’s Farm and Warsong Slaughterhouse. There they saw necromancers and acolytes reanimating dead corpses of Horde soldiers into monstrous beings. Dead Orcs, Tauren were being brought to the granaries. The Scourge used the granaries as breeding operation of their army. Ickoris and the reinforcement retreated back to camp. Ickoris realized that the story which started from Luther’s journal was better than what they saw. The Scourge was using corpses of Horde and using them against them. Also live prisoners were brought for experimenting. The Scourge Necrolord that was looking on the abduction and transformation of Horde soldiers as undead monsters was using the northwest farm as a spawning glade. Ickoris had sent Shadowstalker Getry to scout this Scourge Necrolord for a week. Ickoris and the agent go to Ickoris to find about the information he had collected. Shadowstalker Getry made his residence in an abandoned tower. When Ickoris and the agent arrived at the tower Getry was confused. He asked Ickoris how they were going to slay the Scourge Necrolord and his unknown number of minions with just three soldiers. He confessed that only a miracle can help them to slay the Necrolord. He told Ickoris that the name of Necrolord was Varidus the Flenser. Merciful Freedom Shadowstalker Canarius and Ickoris have with their great talent of thievery have stolen keys to the cages, where the Necrolords and the Nerubians have kept the living prisoners of Horde. They know that every Horde soldier less caged up, was one soldier more in their armies and one less one in the Scourge armies. Canarius and Ickoris with the rest of the Shadowstalkers moved close to the three locations the Scourge was using as breeding grounds:- The Warsong Slaughterhouse, Torp's Farm and Warsong Granary. They moved with great stealth and rescued almost all of the captured Horde prisoners. Foolish Endeavors Shadowstalker Getry and Ickoris with the agent went to confront and slay the Necrolord, Varidus the Flenser, even though they were outnumbered. They reach the Warsong Farms to witness Varidus killing an orc brutally with some strange spells muttered by Varidus. Ickoris, Getry and the agent try to fight Varidus but they are obviously no match for Varidus the Flenser, who beats all of them in swift strikes. With Ickoris and Getry on their backs, they were surely defeated. Varidus mocked the Shadowstalkers, if they were all that Horde could bring to beat him. He told the Shadowstalkers that the Lich King could not be stopped and the world was coming to an end. Varidus ordered his minions to carry the Shadowstalker’s bodies for reanimation. But a necromancer with a hood over his head approached too close to Varidus. ''“I’ll rip out your shriveled heart with my bare hands before any harm comes to the Shadowstalkers, Necromancer,” ''said the hooded figure. The hooded figure brought forth his axe, and took off his hood, to reveal himself as Varok Saurfang. Saurfang sweared that the Horde will fight the Scourge until they were nothing more than dust and debris, and would fight until the end. Saurfang charged to the Necrolord and began slashing him with axe cuts in a terrible offensive. Varidus alone was nothing compared to the legendary Saurfang’s might. Varidus summoned minions from the ground to fight against Saurfang. Shadowstalker Ickoris, Getry and the agent lifted themselves up and fought the minions with Saurfang. After all the minions were dead, Saurfang jumped and slashed the head off the Necrolord’s body, leaving him to die. After all the bloodshed was over, Shadowstalker Getry was surprised and honored both to fight beside Saurfang. Ickoris tells Getry and the agent to report to Garrosh Hellscream immediately. Saurfang warns the agent and Getry not to make any mention of Saurfang to Hellscream. When Getry and the agent returned at Warsong Hold, Hellscream clapped for their victory. He told Getry that Saurfang wasn’t sure if Getry, Ickoris and one soldier would be enough. But according to Garrosh, Getry and the agent proved him wrong. Hellscream mocked Saurfang that he did not know all the answers. Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:Borean Tundra